


[Podfic] The Rock and Duarte and Wolverine and a Ghost

by vassalady



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of heyjupiter's The Rock and Duarte and Wolverine and a Ghost





	[Podfic] The Rock and Duarte and Wolverine and a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marvel Miscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409985) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter). 



> Happy Birthday, analise010!
> 
> Thank you to heyjupiter for having blanket permission to podfic! Cover art is by me.

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mzbhjcesdyzr66x/The%20Rock%20and%20Duarte%20and%20Wolverine%20and%20a%20Ghost.mp3) (2.3MB)


End file.
